Braving the Storm
by Dhampire12
Summary: In an effort to escape what she had done, Elsa flees the castle after hitting Anna with her powers. An accident causes her to lose her memories and gets adopted by the family from clan Dunbroch. How will her life be different when she is not forced to hide behind closed doors.
1. Accident

_**I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself.**_

_**A.N - This is my first Frozen crossover so please no flames! I looked on the site for some and realized that no one really wrote any crossovers for Brave and Frozen. Also no this is not a Merida/Elsa fanfiction, actually as of right now I am not sure on any pairings, advice on any would be much welcome.**_

_**I will try and update at least one to twice a week for I am also working on my other fanfiction, Frozen over, so if anyone just wants a regular Frozen read please check it out. Thanks.**_

Chapter 1,

"Elsa, Elsa!" A small voice, trying to keep quiet though failing miserably. Jumping up on the blue bed a five year old Anna shook her sister with a large smile on her face. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Elsa sighed softly, not bothering to open her eyes, inwardly hoping the younger girl would give up. "Anna, go back to sleep." She muttered softly, before attempting herself to get back to her wonderful dreams of snow and winter.

The younger girl let out a heavy breath before turning on her back and falling on top of her. "I just can't, the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." Elsa smiled softly at how dramatic her sister was acting.

"Go play by yourself." She said teasingly, reaching up she gave Anna a small shove, sending her off the bed with a small thump. There were no sounds of footsteps to say Anna did go back to bed, instead her bed shook once more as Anna climbed back on top.

Anna pulled back one eyelid with a grin. "Do you wanna build a snowmaaan?" Smiling, Elsa looked up at her sister with a small nod, earning a somewhat quiet squeal from the girl as she hopped of the bed and ran over to put on her boots.

It was almost a physical challenge to get Anna to be quiet as she pulled Elsa through the halls, hand in hand. "Come on, come on, come on!" Together they made their way to the large ballroom that was naturally empty for that time of night.

Anna let go of her hand and ran ahead into the large room as she closed the door behind them. "Do the magic!"

Smiling again at the fact someone liked her powers. Circling her hands around a small ball of snow formed and she looked down at her sisters wide eyes. "Ready?" Anna nodded quickly and so she threw the snow into the air and it exploded, causing snow to fall all around the room.

"This is amazing!" Anna ran in circles around her, hands in the air catching the snowflakes that fell to the ground.

"Watch this." pulling up the dress a bit above her ankles she stomped the ground, ice forming on the floor of the ballroom, turning the floor into a frozen skating rink.

Not much longer the floor was covered in snow piles, plenty for building as many snowmen as they wanted to make. Anna sat down on one of the snow covered chairs with a large smile while Elsa put the finishing touches on the strange looking snowman they made before turning him around.

"Hi I'm olaf and I like warm hugs!" She said in a deep voice with a laugh. Anna leapt out of her chair with a squeal.

"I love you olaf!" spinning around Elsa put her back to the snowman and created small gusts of winter wind, pushing them along the icy floor. Afterwards Elsa made snow slides for them to go down. "Tickle bumps" Her younger sister laughed as they went down one and jumped off the end into a snow drift.

She was quick to jump from the drift to another that Elsa made before she could fall to the ground. "Catch me!" Continuing to jump Elsa kept making snow and the piles got taller and taller.

Soon she was jumping to fast for her older sister to cast. "Slow down!" Elsa cried, panic inlaying her voice. Anna took another jump but before she could make snow her foot slipped and she fell onto her back. "Anna!" In a moment of not thinking she threw out her magic, hitting her sister, causing her to fall to the ground with a soft 'thud'.

"Anna?" Picking herself up she ran over to the fallen girl before cradling her head in her lap. 'What have I done?' Suddenly a strand of her sisters hair turned white and her skin started to get colder.

"Mama, Papa!" She screamed out, hoping someone would hear her. Her eyes went back down to Anna again and her heart sunk. 'I shouldn't stay here, I could end up hurting her again.'

Backing up she laid Anna's head softly on a soft patch of snow. Closing her eyes she focused and created a small pendant that looked like a snowflake, on a ice chain, before setting it in Anna's hand and tore out of the great hall.

Pushing open a small set of doors that led outside to the back of the castle into the courtyard she breathed in the cool air. It was refreshing but it did little to ease her troubled soul. Truthfully she desperately wanted to run right back to Anna and take care of her but forgoing that in fear.

Glancing behind her to make sure no one was following she frowned when she saw the icy path that led right to her. "Oh no" Closing her eyes she tried to reel in her emotions, figuring out a while back that her powers acted on her feelings.

The path didn't disappear and Elsa's heart sank. "They'll find me if I can't melt the ice." Trying again she focused on her family, all the good times they spent together, and the love they all had for each other.

Slowly but surely the patch started to disappear. "What?" Staring at the ice she pushed the feeling of love to the front and held up her hand at the ice, which then vanished almost instantly. That very thing caused her to realize something that she should have figured out long ago. "Love Thaws!"

Her voice carried throughout the empty courtyard causing her to freeze up and glance around worriedly, thinking someone had heard her. Before she could get caught she ran to the hidden door that led out of the castle and arrived out by the docks.

Once she was out of the castle and a ways away only then did she come to a stop. "Where should I go? The mountains perhaps, the cold doesn't bother me so I shouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone up there."

She was so focused on her ponderings that she didn't notice the wet stones in front of her until her feet slid out from underneath her. She didn't even have time to call out for help when her head struck the stones painfully, almost knocking her unconscious.

Pain seemed to slide away like everything else so Elsa didn't feel it when she slipped into the icy waters of the fjords. Water quickly covered her as she sank. Before darkness could fully take her she barely saw a large figure jump in after her and she smiled softly. 'At least I cannot hurt Anna anymore.'

They had only come down for a few days to set up trade between their two kingdom's, they would give furs and the like for some of Arendelles goods. King Fergus laughed heartily as he placed is six year old daughter, Merida, on his shoulders.

"Come now, it is time to leave." She pouted a little and crossed her arms over her chest. He would swear at that she almost looked like her mother when she was annoyed. "Come on now, don't give me that look, if I don't get you back to the ship your mum will have my head."

Merida's angry facade broke as she grinned. "Alright, just wish we could stay a bit longer." Fergus nodded when movement caught his eyes. Glancing near the ship he saw a little blond girl in blue walking in nothing but her nightclothes and a pair of slippers, seeming engrossed in her own thoughts.

Raising his hand he was about to call out to her when he watched in slow motion as her feet slid out from underneath her, as she smashed her head on the corner of the stones before falling into the water that had to be ice cold.

"No!" Reaching up he grabbed Merida off his shoulders and put her on the ground. "Stay here!" He shouted before running over to where the girl had fallen and jumping into the fjords without any hesitation.

The water was dark but he could barely make out her form, mostly due to her light colored hair. With powerful strokes he made it down to her, easily grabbing her smaller frame in his arms and pushing his way back up to the surface.

Breaking the surface of the water he looked at the shore to see that Merida had ignored him and was standing at the edge of the stones looking down at them worriedly. Swimming to the edge he pulled himself up before looking down at his small burden.

The girl couldn't have been much older than his own daughter and he brushed his hand against her face but quickly pulled it back when he realized how cold she was. 'Something is wrong, she should be freezing but she isn't even shivering.'

Her face was also bleeding from a large gash that went from her forehead, through the eyebrow, ending next to her temple. Standing up quickly he looked down at Merida. "We need to get her to the ship, we have someone there who could help her."

Moving quickly he made his way to the large ship that was thankfully not far from where they were. Boarding it he went to where the bedrooms where, where his wife would be, and kicked open the large doors.

His wife, Elinor, jumped out of the chair she was sitting in when he barged in, and had the situation not been so dire he would have laughed. "Elinor, I found her near the docks. She fell into the water and has not waken up since."

"What! Never mind set her on the bed." He complied setting the small girl on the bed before his wife once more turned to him. "Go get the doctor, I will get her into a pair of dry clothes." Nodding he walked off, Merida though staying where she was, not moving.

Grabbing some bandages she quickly wrapped the girls head. "Merida, would you please go grab one of your dresses?" Merida nodded and ran off to the small chest on the far side of the room, shifting through it and pulling out a deep green dress.

Handing the dress to her she quickly got the girl into a pair of dry cloths and covered her up with a thick blanket. 'She still has not woken.' Not long after the doctor and Fergus came back in.

"This is the girl?" Elinor nodded and he took off the bandages, examining the wound before putting some ointment on it, rebinding it with clean bandages. He then did the normal checks before sighing and shaking his head.

"Her temperature is much lower than it should be, though I am not sure what caused it. The wound is deep as well. I am sorry, I don't even know if she will wake up." Fergus's face dropped sharply and Elinor looked down at the girl sadly.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" She asked and the Doctor shook his head.

"I am sorry your Highness. The most that can be done is to keep her warm and see if she wakes." Fergus dismissed him and sat in the bed next to the girl and moved her bangs out of her face.

"Elinor, what are we going to do?" He asked. It was almost heartbreaking to see him this down.

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We will do what he suggested. We are heading back to our own kingdom right now so we will just keep her warm and when she wakes up and we can figure out where she if from we will send a messenger to them."

Fergus sighed and nodded. "Alright." no one noticed the small amount of frost cover the blanket near the girls hand before it disappeared.

_**A.N - I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and if anything is wrong then please don't hesitate to tell me so that I can fix it. I am planning on trying to update every couple of days cause I have what I want to do already planned out in my head. Also if any of you have ideas for a pairing then let me know and I will see what I can do. Thank you.**_


	2. Embracing the Magic

_**I do not own Frozen, Brave, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thanks.**_

_**A.N - I would like to thank the following for reviewing; MysteryGirl7Freak, HCSP1, and a guest, so thank you all! Starting this chapter I am not sure if I will even do a pairing for Merida or Elsa, but if anyone has any other ideas they would like to see possibly included just message or review. Thank you.**_

_**Again, I will try and update once to twice a week, possibly more depending on work. If there is anything wrong then please do not hesitate to tell me. P.S : THe ages will be a bit different in this fanfiction. Elsa is eight at the beginning and Merida will be five, Anna as well will be five.**_

_Previous Chapter,_

_"I am sorry your Highness. The most that can be done is to keep her warm and see if she wakes." Fergus dismissed him and sat in the bed next to the girl and moved her bangs out of her face._

_"Elinor, what are we going to do?" He asked. It was almost heartbreaking to see him this down. _

_She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We will do what he suggested. We are heading back to our own kingdom right now so we will just keep her warm and when she wakes up and we can figure out where she if from we will send a messenger to them."_

_Fergus sighed and nodded. "Alright." no one noticed the small amount of frost cover the blanket near the girls hand before it disappeared._

Chapter 2,

It took three days total to get to Dunbroch from Arendelle. Those three days had been tense, for both himself and his wife, waiting for the young girl he had saved from drowning in the fjords to finally wake up.

Her temperature had risen a little but her skin stayed colder than it should have been. He did his best to keep Merida out of the room but as expected from his daughter, she eventually found a way in and since then had been talking non-stop to the unconscious girl.

It was on the afternoon of that third day when things seemed to finally start looking a bit better. Elinor had been sitting in the large room while once more Merida was on the bed, next to the girl, talking animatedly about things her father had done.

Just watching the two made Elinor smile softly. 'What will happen to Merida when we find the girls real home?' Her daughter had taken to the girl as soon as she had gotten into the room, acting like the blond girl was her sister already.

The sleeping girl moved a bit in her sleep, alerting her and making Merida to jump slightly. She looked over at her daughter with a small nod. "Merida, go find your father and tell him to come here."

Nodding the red head jumped off of the bed and sprinted out of the room, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone Elinor moved the chair she was sitting on closer to the bed and placed her hand on the girls cold ones.

"Please wake up." She pleaded, praying the same prayer that she had done every day since her husband had brought the girl aboard the ship.

It seemed her prayers had finally been answered when the girl sat up, without opening her eyes, and let out a small yawn. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room with tired and unfocused eyes.

Elinor watched her with a small smile. "Are you feeling alright dear?" She asked softly, not wanting to spook the child. The girls eyes looked over at her and she noticed the color was like ice, blue and clear.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before seemed to notice that there was actually a person in front of her. Her once tired eyes widened and she backed up to the edge of the bed, nearly falling off.

"Who are you!? Where am I?" She cried out, starting to panic about being in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar person.

Elinor inwardly sighed, knowing that this was going to happen when she woke up. She stayed in the chair and held out her hands a little. "My name is Elinor. You have been asleep for nearly three days. May I have your name and the names of your parents?"

Whoever the parents where would need to be sent a message telling them that they found their daughter. The girl seemed to calm down a little bit but stayed at the opposite edge of the bed.

"My name is Elsa and my parents are...they are..." She trailed off with a desperate look of confusion on her face. Her eyes slammed shut and she grabbed her head, starting to mutter to herself, tears falling down her face.

Elinor stood up and moved a few steps closer, catching words like 'can't remember, parents, magic.' The last one caused her brow to furrow. 'Magic, what has this got to do with anything?' She pondered to herself.

Reaching out she was about to place a hand on the girls shoulder when the temperature in the room dropped sharply. Wrapping her arms around herself she stared in awe as snow started to fall from the ceiling and stick to the ground.

'Is she doing this?' Rubbing her arms she reached out again for the girl only to stop when the girl noticed and backed away again with a small scream of fear, startling her more than the small display of magic had.

"Please stay away, I don't want to hurt you!" She screamed out again and seemed to hide behind a shell that she had constructed in herself. The sight broke her heart, no one should hide what gifts they are given, magic being a rare and wonderful thing in her own country.

Forgoing the cold she sat down on the snow covered bed and wrapped the crying girl in a tight embrace. "Don't worry dear, you won't hurt me." Rubbing Elsa's back the young girl sobbed into her but the temperature seemed to get a little warmer and the snow stopped falling, but what was already there did not disappear.

The door behind them suddenly slammed open and Fergus ran in, Merida right behind him. He took in the snow covered room and looked back at her. "What happened!? I heard a scream then Merida found me."

Before she could answer him Merida ran in and jumped in the snow with a smile, laughing the whole while. "Wow Snow! This is so awesome!" She yelled out, jumping into another small snow pile.

Elinor felt Elsa relax slightly and peek around her to look at the other little girl in the room. "You don't think it's scary or bad?" She must have been a normally shy child at the way she was acting about her powers.

Merida shook her head and climbed on the bed next to her mother. "Of course not! Mum always says magic is a gift...well Unless it's an evil witch, but you are no evil witch! Come on let's play!"

She almost laughed at the way Elsa seemed to hide behind her to get away from the hyper five year old. Merida finally managed to grab her hand and started pulling her towards the end of the bed where the closest snow pile was.

Elsa looked over at her with wide eyes and she nodded. "Go ahead, and don't be afraid of something you are gifted with. Fear allows it to control you, embrace it and you control it. Do you understand?"

After a few seconds she smiled a little, warming her heart, and allowed Merida to drag her away towards the snow.

Looking over at her husband she smiled at the look of complete awe he had on his face while watching the two children play together, like nothing had ever happened in the first place. Getting off the bed she walked over and grabbed his arm, pulling him gently out of the room, giving the two girls some privacy.

"Elinor, what happened?" He asked, staring at the thick wooden door behind her with wide eyes.

She chuckled quietly and glanced at the door as well. "It seems the girl you rescued has magic over ice and snow. A beautiful thing to have. It seems however though that whoever her parents were told her the opposite of what I have and put fear of her powers into her."

Fergus snorted and leaned against the wall. "Why would they do that?" He sounded a little put off, but she simply shook her head, not having the answers to his questions. "Well it seems Merida has all but adopted her into the family." He laughed, booming and kind.

"That she has." She braced herself for what she had to say next. "Fergus..." He looked over at her with the soft brown eyes that had first drawn her own eyes. "Her name is Elsa, also she cannot remember anything. When she tripped and hit her head it must have been worse than what the doctor said it was."

His jaw dropped. "But what about her other family? How will we find them?" He asked, not sure of how to proceed from here with what was happening.

"I am not sure. We can try to send out messages but from the way she acted about her magic when it first showed I am not sure how much I want to send her back to her parents. I mean, she acted as if she was a monster that needed to be hidden away." Just the thought made her furious but like any good queen she concealed her emotions.

Fergus wasn't really good at this sort of thing, it always being Elinor who had all the answers. Truthfully even she ruled the kingdom more than he did. "What do you think we should do then?"

They both went into thought, thinking about what could possibly be done when a thought popped in her head. "What if we properly adopted her? There are some things that would have to be done naturally though."

"But she is older than Merida, how would the succession of the throne go?" Elinor knew that Merida would most likely have no inclination of wanting to rule but Elsa would not be royal by blood.

She sighed. "I am not sure. If you wanted to fully adopt her then Elsa would be heir to the throne of Dunbroch and after her it would be Merida." She didn't want to take any chance of inheriting the throne from Merida but..

"It will all work out, for what we know Merida probably will stay a free spirit where the very thought of ruling makes her sick." He said with another, though quieter, laugh. She smiled and nodded.

"Then we will simply have to deal with it as it comes." She did not normally like suprises but had a small inkling that this girl was going to be someone that this family needed. "I suppose we should go in and ask her then?"

Fergus grinned like an idiot. Turing around she opened the door and peeked in, quickly having to contain the laugh that was bubbling up. Elsa had her back turned and Merida was forming a snowball in her hand.

Her husband had looked in over her shoulder just in time to watch Merida launch the snowball, it easily finding it's target and slamming into the side of Elsa's head, causing her to jump slightly, if not at the cold then at least the surprise.

The older girl spun around with a grin on her face and waved her hands at the snow around her, forming her own ball of snow, a little bit larger than the one Merida had made, before taking off after the younger girl.

Deciding that it was time to ask she stepped into the room, Fergus next to her, and both girls stopped. Elsa dropped the magic, seeming to forget that there was a large snowball over her head, until it dropped with a 'plop' on top of her head, showering her in snow.

Merida laughed loudly and helped her brush the snow off of herself before Elinor cleared her throat. "Elsa, Fergus and I have something we would like to ask you." Walking over she knelt down until she was the same height as the blond haired girl.

"With some thought we were wondering if you would allow us to adopt you?" Elsa seemed to freeze with shock, apparently unable to reply as she just looked at them with wide eyes.

Merida seemed to make that decision for her as she grabbed the girl in a hug as tight as any five year old to give. "Yay! You are my new sister!" She squealed and Elsa snapped out of her stupor and smiled.

"I would love that." She replied, tears in her eyes. Elinor let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and pulled both girls into a hug, smiling even more when Fergus joined in. That act should have shown to her that both of her girls would have him wrapped around their fingers.

From there started a new story that no one could have been expecting.

_**A.N - I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If it went to fast for you all then please tell me and I will try and change it, I just wasn't sure how to go about all the memory loss plus adoption thing so I did what I could. **_

_**If anything is wrong then please do not hesitate to tell me so that I can fix it. Also please review because those are what keep me updating as much as I can. Thank you!**_


	3. Bear!

_**I do not own Frozen, Brave, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I come up with. Thank you.**_

_**A.N - I would like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, or both. Thank you. (This is where the names of those whom have reviewed go.) There is a large probability that both Elsa and Merida will continue to stay single. If anyone has any ideas then please message or review. thank you.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_"With some thought we were wondering if you would allow us to adopt you?" Elsa seemed to freeze with shock, apparently unable to reply as she just looked at them with wide eyes._

_Merida seemed to make that decision for her as she grabbed the girl in a hug as tight as any five year old to give. "Yay! You are my new sister!" She squealed and Elsa snapped out of her stupor and smiled._

_"I would love that." She replied, tears in her eyes. Elinor let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and pulled both girls into a hug, smiling even more when Fergus joined in. That act should have shown to her that both of her girls would have him wrapped around their fingers. _

_From there started a new story that no one could have been expecting._

Chapter 3,

In Arendelle,

Ever since that night when Anna had been found unconscious in a snow covered ballroom without her sister they had been searching. The king had left his wife to search while he took Anna to the trolls for healing.

When he got back his heart broke when he saw her sitting on the steps with a look of utter defeat and sadness holding a bloodied blue cloth tightly in her hands. Thankfully Anna was still asleep and he sat down next to her, putting a free arm around her.

She held the cloth out to him. "I found it near the water. There was a little blood there but I couldn't find her!" She whispered out, tears freely flowing down her face. "Why would she run away?"

Honestly he didn't know the reason but if he had a guess it would have to be Anna, when Elsa hurt her she must have bolted. "We will find her." He pulled her in tighter and let her sob on his shoulder.

'We will find her.' He told himself, though his heart knew otherwise. Little did they know that a ways away a blond haired girl was living a life they never planned for her.

It took a bit of work the next couple of months but Elinor and Fergus eventually got Elsa to open up to everyone around them. Before she would not be seen out of the company of either them or Merida.

Elinor was able to get the paperwork completed, naming Elsa the heir after Merida should anything happen to them, though she didn't tell her that. It was also during those months that they learned of Elsa's strange infatuation with anything chocolate and ended up having to hide it during meal hours to keep her from devouring it all.

Elsa had managed to gain quite a bit of control over her magic. Now she was able to thaw what she created instead of having to wait until the warm summer air did the job. Though that usually meant that both girls could often be found in one of their rooms making snowmen after they were supposed to be in bed.

When Elsa had shown interest in swordsmanship Fergus had quickly went with it, teaching her some of the basics with a dulled dagger. Merida on the other hand had started begging to be taught archery.

Late summer was upon them and the girls birthday was that day. Elinor had arranged for a picnic outside the castle in a large clearing a little ways away. Fergus rode with Elsa while Elinor with Merida.

"Sis we should play hide and seek when we get there!" Merida shouted between the two horses. Elinor smiled at the two's interaction but said nothing.

Laughing Elsa nodded. "Alright if that is what you want to do." Merida nodded happily and pointed at the clearing as it came into sight.

Most of the day after that was spent eating and playing. Elsa leaned back against the tent pole and let out a small breath, Merida had really tired her out; playing tag, hide and seek, and knights (play fighting with wooden swords).

Closing her eyes she enjoyed the warmth that the last of summer offered when a small hand grabbed her arm and pulled her under the table. Her younger sister was trying hard not to laugh. "We can't let mum find us."

Giggling she nodded when her mother walked around the table. "Where are you two?" She called out, looking around the camp for them. She got close to the table and Merida was about to laugh when Elsa put a hand over her mouth, stifling it.

She must not have been quick enough because Elinor stopped at the edge of the table. Jumping up she pulled Merida behind a shield that was next to the tent and they crouched down behind it, laughing again at the confused look on their mums face when she didn't see them.

She stood up again. "Where are my two birthday girls...when I find you I am going to gobble you both up!" She said, smiling brightly. Merida looked over at Elsa and they both nodded, a silent understanding.

Getting up from behind the shield they crept forward when their mum turned around and jumped up slightly. "Oh!" She rushed forward and Elsa grabbed her sister and tried to make a run for it but Elinor grabbed them both and started tickling them.

They were laughing happily when a clacking sound came from behind them. Stopping the assault Elinor looked behind her and rolled her eyes. "Fergus, no weapons on the table." She berated him about that more times than anyone could probably count.

Merida jumped out of her lap and ran over, pulling the bow off the table. "Can I shoot an arrow papa, please?" She pleaded, falling into a sit with the weight of the large wooden weapon. Elsa chuckled and got out of her mothers lap as she stood up.

He laughed heartily and scratched his growing beard. "Not with that...how Bout with your very own bow?" He pulled out two things from behind his back, a small bow and a short sword. "Here you go my wee darlings!"

Kneeling down he handed the bow to Merida and the sword to Elsa. Gently taking the sword she smiled brightly. "Thank you father!" That had also taken a lot of work to do but eventually she had gotten to calling both Elinor and Fergus mother and father.

Merida squealed in a most unprincessly manner and grabbed the bow out of his outstretched hands. For a little while after that he had showed her how to shoot the arrow, but all the ones she shot never even got to the target.

Elsa strapped the sword to her waist with the belt that had come with it before standing next to her mother. They watched Merida attempt to shoot arrows, and she had to force herself not to laugh as she continuously missed, though the laugh would have been good natured...naturally.

Aiming again she loosed an arrow but this time it sailed over the target and into the woods. She sighed softly. "I missed."

"Well go and get it." Merida handed the bow to her mother before motioning for Elsa.

"Come on!" Elsa smiled and ran off after her.

Back at the camp Elinor stood up and held the bow out to Fergus. "Weapons Fergus, they are ladies." She said and didn't noticed the hand that was going past her waist until he squeezed and she jumped. "Fergus!" She chastised with a small laugh.

Meanwhile Merida walked through the woods, looking for her lost arrow. "Elsa, did you see where it landed?" She asked, admiring the woods around her.

Elsa shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't." They walked in comfortable silence for a bit when Elsa could swear she almost felt something following them. Glancing into the trees she did not see anything but she felt like something was off, almost like they were being followed by something dark and ominous.

Suddenly Merida took off to the tree in front of them and pulled out the lost arrow from it's trunk. "I got it!" She exclaimed happily, obviously unaware to what she was feeling around them.

"Good job." She smiled and the dark feeling got closer. Backing up a step she looked at Merida. "Come on, we should get back to mum and dad, I don't think we should linger here." Her younger sister stared at her in confusion when a small whisper sound came from behind them.

Elsa slowly turned around to see a little blue light behind her. Merida moved to her and glanced around her and smiled when she saw what it was. "A willo the wisp!" Stepping forward she reached out for the wisp only for it to disappears before she could grab it.

"What's a wisp?" Elsa asked.

"Not sure, I have heard stories about them but that's all." Merida replied. Suddenly a small trail of wisps appeared in front of them. Merida took off after them and Elsa simply rolled her eyes and followed after.

The spirits seemed to be leading them out of the forest but for what reason. "Girls, come on it's time to go!" Their mothers voice called out. Elsa looked at where the wisps led them and let out a small breath, happy to get out of the woods but realizing that whatever was following them had not left.

Merida ran over to their mum and smiled brightly. "We saw a wisp!" Their mum kneeled down and grinned.

"It is said that a willo the wisp will lead you to your fate!" She picked up Merida in one arm and reached out for Elsa's hand with the other.

Taking the offered hand they started to walk out of the clearing when a dark shadow covered them. Merida screamed loudly and Elsa glanced back to see the scariest looking bear she had ever seen behind them.

She didn't hear her father yelling for them to run, only saw the large paw move to strike them. Acting on instinct she swiped her hand through the air, creating an ice wall to form between them.

Before she could do anything else her mother picked her up and ran over to the horses as their father charged the bear. She was thrown on the horse first as Elinor got on with Merida still in her arms and took off towards the castle.

**Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led.**

_**A.N - I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it was a bit slow and not nearly as long as the other two so I am sorry for that. I will try and get another update within the next couple of days though it would be nice to at least have five reviews on this chapter before I update again...just Saying:) If anyone has any ideas for what could happen just let me know and I will see what I can do. Also if anything is wrong then please do not hesitate to tell me..thank you. Might have spelled Mordu wrong not sure.**_

_**P.S I am thinking of doing a Frozen/Hobbit Crossover once this once is finished. What do you all think?**_


	4. Day Off

_**I do not own Frozen, Brave, or any of the Characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N **_

_**I would like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, followed, and so on and so forth...Thank you. As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_She didn't hear her father yelling for them to run, only saw the large paw move to strike them. Acting on instinct she swiped her hand through the air, creating an ice wall to form between them._

_Before she could do anything else her mother picked her up and ran over to the horses as their father charged the bear. She was thrown on the horse first as Elinor got on with Merida still in her arms and took off towards the castle._

_**Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led.**_

Arendelle 11 Years Later,

Things had progressed slowly for the young princess Anna since what happened in that cold ballroom. The King and Queen had searched for the oldest princess for weeks, coming up with nothing more than the strip of bloodied cloth the Queen had found on the first day of the disappearance.

During that time Anna had become more secluded than she normally was. Avoiding going out into the town and taking to staying her room away from people, something that worried the Queen and King immensely.

A month passed without any word or sight of their missing daughter and the King, with a heavy heart, set up a funeral. It had been a quiet affair and they kept it mostly to themselves.

After the funeral Anna only seemed to get worse, starting to blame herself for what happened to her older sister, even though she couldn't remember that Elsa had even had magic. She hid herself away until her mother forced her to go out into the town with her, wanting her to be around people that were not the castle staff or family.

One of those outings is when she met a young Ice harvester named Kristoff and a Reindeer named Sven. They had become close friends almost immediately constantly seen in one another company.

During the years they seemed almost inseparable occasionally seen flirting softly, though neither knew what they were doing. She had still managed to retain her ditzyness and innocent mind through the troubles.

A year before her sixteenth birthday her father took ship to a bordering kingdom to negotiate trade when a storm hit, capsizing the ship and killing all within, her father included. The funeral had been hard for both the Queen and herself, now having lost two family members.

Kristoff stayed with her through the ordeal, keeping her from spiraling into depression and guilt. Now, a month before her birthday she still remembered her father and sister but allowed herself to be as free as her duties would allow. She watched from the docks as small ships set sail with the invitations to her ball with a large smile.

Meanwhile in Dunbroch at the same time,

_**The story of how our father lost his leg to the demon bear, Mor'du, became legend. Elsa and I became sisters to three new brothers, the princes. Hamish, Hubert and Harris. Wee devils more like. They get away with murder! Even Elsa can get away with more than I can!**_

Elsa leaned back against the thick chair with a small sigh. 'She is late again.' Truthfully she should have expected it, Merida simply being who she was, a free spirit. This was the one day of the month when people would come in with problems that her father would listen to and attempt to solve...though It usually ended with her mother solving it instead.

Being the oldest she sat on the left hand side of her father while Merida sat next to her. Her three brothers sat on the right of their mother, them being the youngest. With another small sigh she brushed some imaginary dust off of her dark blue , floor length dress, that her mother had made for her a few months ago.

Normally she would have preferred tunic and leggings, something she had become quite accustomed to wearing while practicing swordplay, but her mother would have none of it, telling her she at least needed to look like a lady during things like this.

They waited a little longer. 'I Bet she is raiding the kitchens.' She thought to herself, stifling a small chuckle. The great wooden doors at the end of the throne room creaked open to reveal her younger sister munching contently on an apple, not paying any attention to what was going on around her.

That's what I thought.' Elsa smiled with a small shake of her head. It took a second but Merida seemed to realize what was going on and threw the apple behind her, wiping her mouth on her sleeve, attempting to hide any remnants of her snack.

Merida walked up without any care or the grace a princess should have and plopped down in the seat next t her. Smirking she leaned over slightly. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to ever show up? I hope you at least left me something from your little kitchen raid?" She asked quietly.

Smiling back Merida nodded. "Of course I left you something, the only reason I did though is because I do not know where the cooks hide their chocolate stash...they Seemed to have moved it since your last attempt to get some."

Groaning softly she shook her head. "Great, now I have to find a way to get it again...perhaps I should keep some chocolate in my room so I at least know where it it." She muttered to herself, unaware that Merida was listening with a grin.

The rest of that morning passed slowly, people coming in to complain about things like missing livestock or simple arguments between townsfolk. As usual Elsa paid attention to how things were run in the kingdom while Merida was simply trying not to fall asleep.

Eventually the people filtered out out of the throne room and both Fergus and Merida sighed deeply in relief. The twins ran away before they were told to do anything else, running off to get into mischief probably.

With a small word from their mother Fergus left and so the lessons began. Elinor had the worst time teaching, Elsa and Merida were like polar opposites. Elsa was eager to learn the ways of being a princess and excelled at it. Merida on the other hand wanted nothing to do with the title, or the lessons.

(This is where in the movie the scene with all the lessons would be. I really don't want to go into each and every one, just picture where Merida messes up Elsa does not.)

Every once and a while though there was a day when there were no lessons, no responsibilities. Elsa got out of bed as early as she normal did, at the break of dawn, a habit she has had since she was young. The only days she even got close to sleeping in was the days she spent playing in the snow with her Merida and the twins.

Rummaging through her closet she brought out a pair of brown pants, a white long sleeve undershirt, a dark blue vest, and a pair of brown leather riding boots. Getting dressed she then pulled her hair up into a tight, braided, bun.

There all done.' Looking in a mirror, making sure she looked alright. She grabbed the sword her father had given her, though she had to have the blade replaced for a longer one, and strapped it by the belt to her waist.

She knew she still had a little bit before Merida would be running down so she made her way to the stables where her horse was waiting. Unlike her sisters black clydesdale named Angus, hers was a pure white clydesdale named winter.

Both horses had been raised up by them when they were still foals so they were extrodinarily loyal to the sisters, they were smart as well so they understood what she would say or they would be able to understand their emotions.

Winter greeted her with a loud whinny and she smiled. "Good to see you to boy, ready to go running today?" He stomped his feet and she went ahead and saddled him up. When she was finished she saw a flash of red hair running out of the castle and smiled, hoisting herself into the saddle.

Merida ran over and jumped up into the saddle with vigor and laughed heartily. "I am so glad we don't have any lessons today!" That was something Elsa had to agree on, the lessons did get a bit tiring occasionally.

"So Merida, what are you running off to do today?"

Merida shrugged half heartedly. "Not sure. What about you?"

Smiling Elsa touched the hilt of the sword that was at her waist. "I was going to go to the ocean and practice my sword skills, and possible read a little down there." It was usually quite peaceful down there and nobody ventured there so she could also use her magic without anyone finding out.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Merida asked softly. Elsa's eyes widened and she looked over at her younger sister in shock. Most often the two would split for the day and regroup on the way back to the castle, Elsa's choice of spending the day off normally to boring for Merida to handle.

"Are you sure, you might get bored." Shrugging, Merida sighed.

"Maybe, we just haven't hung out in a while. Lessons and all getting in the way and all that." Elsa chuckled gently. They had been pretty busy as of late, something was defiantly going on but she just couldn't place it.

Nodding she steered her horse out of the stables. "Alright then, just try and keep up!" She shouted before kicking Winter gently in the ribs, spurring him into a full out gallop. She heard a loud laugh behind her and spurred Winter to go faster.

Together they raced through the trees, neither one falling behind the other, until they came to the rocky beach. Elsa dismounted and let the reigns fall to the ground and patted Winters muzzle affectionately. "Go ahead and take a break, thank you."

Winter nuzzled into her shoulder before trotting off to the small patch of grass near the beach. Elsa turn to her sister to see her doing the same with Angus who followed his brother to the grass.

Once they were taken care of she walked over to the waters edge and smiled at it. It was times like these when she could totally relax with her powers. Even though her family knew about them at least this way she could use them outside the castle.

Looking over her shoulder at Merida she smirked. "Ready to see what I do down here?" She asked with a mysterious smile on her face. Merida looked a bit confused if not a little wary at the smile she wore but nodded anyway, sitting on a larger rock near the water to watch what would happen.

Turning back to the water she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Closing her eyes she stepped out onto the water.

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am still going good with my promise to update as often as possible and have already started on the fifth chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has stayed with this story so far:) If anything is wrong then please do not hesitate to tell me so that I can get it fixed, including spelling and so on. **_

_**P.S I would also like to thank everyone who gave me their opinions about a Frozen/Hobbit crossover and I will start writing it, though I will not publish it until this story is either finished or a few chapters from being finished.**_


	5. The Invitation

_**I do not own Frozen, Brave, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, followed, and so on...so Thank you:) As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_Once they were taken care of she walked over to the waters edge and smiled at it. It was times like these when she could totally relax with her powers. Even though her family knew about them at least this way she could use them outside the castle._

_Looking over her shoulder at Merida she smirked. "Ready to see what I do down here?" She asked with a mysterious smile on her face. Merida looked a bit confused if not a little wary at the smile she wore but nodded anyway, sitting on a larger rock near the water to watch what would happen._

_Turning back to the water she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Closing her eyes she stepped out onto the water._

Chapter 5,

Merida stared in awe as her older sister walked like an angel over the water, each step she took causing the ocean to freeze underneath her to solid ice. Elsa walked out about fifty feet from the shore before stopping and turning back around.

Looking down at the ice beneath her feet she smiled and stomped one foot on the ice, causing the water surrounding her to quickly freeze. It froze fifty feet in all directions, giving her plenty of room to move and fight, without fear of falling in the somewhat warm water.

The sound of clapping caused her to look up at a laughing Merida. "Elsa, that was amazing! You have never done something like this before...at Least when we hang out and play in the snow some nights."

Chuckling softly Elsa shrugged. "This is just the beginning. I mean what is honestly the point of creating all of this ice if I don't do something with it?" She asked and Merida once again gave her a confused look. "This is what I have been working on."

Turning to one spot on the ice she flung out her powers and ten small snow clouds formed, creating what could soon be seen as snow soldiers, five with ice swords, three with ice bows and snow arrows, and two with ice spears.

Merida stared at them and smirked. "Okay, so you create creepy looking snow soldiers." She laughed again and Elsa merely smirked at her. Turning to the men she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at one of the soldiers with the sword.

Suddenly the soldiers eyes flashed blue before the light faded. Just then all the snow soldiers seemed to come alive and they brandished their weapons at her, though not attacking until given the word.

Elsa heard Merida gasp and she giggled lightly. "So just creepy looking snow soldiers hmmm?" She teased and Merida flushed in embarrassment and shook her head, pointing at the snow men.

"How on earth did you do that!?" She yelled out and Elsa winced at the sound before sighing.

"I found that things I create can be alive if I will it. This is how I have been training. I create these men to spar with me though their weapons are blunted and cannot do any real harm. That also means my weapon will not kill them."

Merida nodded, though not quite understanding what she was talking about. Sighing Elsa turned back to the men. "Swords only for now." They nodded, apparently able to understand what she said.

The swordsmen walked forward and once Elsa nodded they charged swords raised. Merida watched as Elsa fought back with just as much skill and grace as the men she summoned. She had always known her sister was good with a sword but she never would have guessed she was THIS good.

Elsa blocked and parried, moving during the battle almost like it was a dance. A dance where one wrong move could prove fatal, or it would if they were not using blunted weapons. She continued that for a while until she had broken a good sweat then added in the snow men with spears.

All of them attacking left Merida amazed that Elsa was even able to move but she fought effectively, once giving a killing blow the opponent would back off and not rejoining the fight until they were all defeated.

When she finished she looked over at Merida. "Wanna join?" Merida looked nervously at the snow men who were waiting patiently. Nodding she stood up and grabbed her bow before stepping out onto the ice gingerly.

Slowly but surely she made her way across the ice, slipping and almost falling once or twice, but quickly regaining her bearing before it became an embarrassment.

Finally she got to the middle of the iced over circle and almost fell again but thankfully Elsa was there and caught her arm before she could face plant. "How on earth do you fight on the ice! I can barely walk let alone fight probably."

Elsa laughed happily, a smile splitting her face. "Think about it this way. If you can fight on ice there is no reason why you can't fight on normal ground." It was a reasonable way of thinking and true.

"Oh fine, I will give it a try but don't laugh when I fall on my face." She mumbled under her breath and Elsa laughed again.

"Don't worry, I am here to catch you if you fall. You want to start with your archery against the archers or swordsmen?"

Merida looked them over and eventually shrugged. "I suppose best to work with what I am familiar with. We can work with the archers." Elsa agreed and looked up at the archers with a small nod.

The snow archers took their positions and started firing, focusing on Merida only since she was the one who wanted to practice. Elsa stood back and watched, occasionally keeping her word and catching her younger sister when she slipped.

After a little while the archers stopped and Elsa clapped lightly. "Honestly you are not that bad on ice. You managed to hit your targets, and your only downfall was when you had to dodge the arrows."

Merida sighed softly when an idea came to mind. "What about if you and me take on all of these guys? We haven't worked together in a while unless it was simple sparring?" She grinned and Elsa couldn't help but return it.

"Sounds good, let's show these guys how good we are when we work together." Merida laughed a bit when all the snow soldiers attacked at once. Elsa immediately struck out at one of the sword guys, thrusting her sword into his chest, killing him.

He backed off and she spun blocking an arrow from hitting Merida. Working together like they were they made quick work of the soldiers and were soon sitting on the ice ground, panting and exhausted.

"Well...that...wasn't...to Hard." Merida puffed out leaning heavily on Elsa as they sat back to back. Elsa smiled and looked up at the clear blue afternoon sky.

"True, you were getting much better to..A few more of these and you will be fighting on ice like a pro." Merida choked out a laugh and shook her head.

"As if, I will never be better than the princess of ice herself. The only way I will ever be able to be as good as you is if I am fighting on solid ground and you on your ice." Both girls laughed together, enjoying the moment of peace.

Elsa eventually stood up and looked down at the ice. "I suppose I better thaw this." She mainly told herself, the statement not really directed at anyone. "Come on Merida, hate to have to thaw this with you still on it." She teased and Merida rolled her eyes.

"Haha, very funny." They walked off the ice, Merida slipping much less than she had the first time. When her foot hit solid ground Elsa turned back to the ice path and closed her eyes. Focusing on the happier memories she had, she focused on thawing the ice.

Her powers made quick work of the path, soon dissolving it until there was nothing left to show that they had even been there. Letting out a small breath of relief she lifted her hands above her head and stretched.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day Elsa?" Heading over to where Merida and the horses where she shrugged.

"Not sure, probably read one of the books I brought with me. How about yourself?"

Merida seemed to jump in excitement and pointed north of where they were, towards where the fire falls were. "I am going to climb the Crone's tooth, and drink from the fire falls, gotta beat father at something!"

Merida jumped up on Angus and waved before taking off full sprint to where the Crone's tooth was located. When she disappeared into the forest Elsa walked over to Winter and pulled one of her novels from his small pack.

The large horse seemed to know what she was going to do and laid down on the ground, allowing her to sit and lean into his side for comfort. They stayed like that until the sun was close to the horizon, getting ready to set.

"Well Winter, time to head back I think." He stood up and waited until she had put her book up and climbed on before taking off at a steady jog back towards the castle. She arrived before Merida, like usual and stabled Winter, grabbing him some oats and putting them in the feed trough.

Soon after the sound of horsehoves closed in and Elsa turned around to see her younger sister riding up with a grin on her face. She waited until she had fed Angus before walking inside the kitchen with her.

"So how was the Crone's tooth?"

Merida patted her on the shoulder. "You should have come along, it was defiantly worth going to climb!" Merida then grabbed an apple from one of the bowls and turned, sneakily moving over to the plate covered in cakes before heading towards the dining room.

The sound of their fathers voice as he told his story could be heard before they had even reached dining hall made both girls smile and roll their eyes. "Out of nowhere the biggest bear you'd ever seen! It's hide littered with the weapons of falling warriors. It's face scarred with one dead eye. I drew my sword..."

"And whoosh and ice shield came up, protecting us! Dad ran forward and attacked and with one swing dad's sword shattered. Then chomp! Dads leg was clean off, down the monsters throat it went.." Merida ran in, telling her favorite part.

"Ahh, but that's my favorite part..." Her father moaned and Elsa inwardly laughed at his face.

"Mord'u has never been seen since, and is roaming the wilds awaiting his chance for revenge." Elsa sat down and put a few pieces of fruit on her plate and a single piece of meat, never having been one for eating a lot.

Her father swung his chicken leg like it was a sword. "Just let i'm come, I start what I gobbled in the first place!" The three boys grinned, talking amongst themselves about the story.

Merida finally sat next to Elsa, placing her bow on the other side of her. "Merida, a princess does not place her weapon on the table." Her mom cut in before she could even take a seat at the table.

Sighing loudly she shook her head. "Mum, it's just me bow!" She argued and Elsa was glad she kept her sword strapped to her waist, not wanting to get the same lecture as her sister was currently getting.

"A princess should not have weapons in my opinion." This time her eyes did rise up to look at both Merida and Elsa.

Merida sat down heavily. "Leave them be, princess or no learning to fights essential." Both girls were relieved at his support.

Elsa picked at her food a little, eating some grapes. She had started noticing her younger sister and mother growing apart for a while now, ever since their mother had started harping on the princess lessons as they were now deemed.

'Wish there was something I could do but I just don't know what. I have a feeling those two are going to have to fix it together.' She thought, inwardly groaning at the thought of them ever agreeing about something.

"Mum, you'll never guess what Elsa and I did today. We sparred with snowmen she created while on ice, and then I climbed the crone's tooth and drank from the fire falls." She hoped to get a response out of her mother, perhaps even a look of being impressed.

Sadly the only looks she got that from where her younger brothers and father. "You say you two sparred snowmen while on ice, that is truly something difficult. Not even the best soldiers I know can fight on ice. And it is said that only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire."

He winked at them and Merida made a funny face at him and Elsa felt a bit of pride at being compared to the best. "What did you do dear?"

Merida's face fell and she sighed. "Nothing mum."

It was then that their mother decided to look up and noticed what was in front of her younger daughter. "Hungry aren't we?" ..."Mum"..."You'll get collywables..Oh Ferugs would you look at what's on your daughters plate! At least one of our daughters eats like a princess should."

Elsa giggled and Merida shot her a glare. "Boys don't just play with your Haddis." Elsa glanced across the table to see her brothers either playing with the strange looking mushroom thing in front of the, truthfully even she wouldn't have eaten it. "How do you know you won't like it if you don't try it, it's just a wee sheep stomach that's all."

Hearing a psst next to her she looked over and could only sigh as Merida dropped the plate of cakes on the floor for the triplets to eat, probably going to use it as a way to get repayment later if needed.

The door across the hall opened and the maid, Maudi, walked in with a plate of letters, four to be exact. Elinor thanked her before taking the letters and opening the first one. She read over the letter and her eyes widened.

"Fergus..." He looked up at her worried tone and even Merida, Elsa, and the triplets stopped eating to glance over at what was wrong. Elinor held up the letter with wide eyes. "The princess of Arendelle is having a ball in celebration of her sixteenth birthday and has invited us to attend."

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all liked this chapter, I honestly thoroughly enjoyed writing it. I noticed the last chapter wasn't getting many hits or reviews so I was just wondering was it to boring, was something wrong? If so then please tell me so that I can fix it or make it a bit more interesting.**_

_**P.S**_

_**A review on the last chapter had a thought, they were confused as to who would be next in line for the throne. It would normally be Elsa since she is the eldest but since she is adopted she cannot take the throne unless something happens to the royal family. At least that is how I think it would work. If I am mistaken then please inform me and I will fix the the upcoming chapters.**_


	6. Memories

_**I do not own Frozen, Brave, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, followed, and so on. Thank you! As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate. Also I know the author notes are the same just don't have anything new to say. Sorry.**_

_Previous Chapter,_

_Hearing a psst next to her she looked over and could only sigh as Merida dropped the plate of cakes on the floor for the triplets to eat, probably going to use it as a way to get repayment later if needed._

_The door across the hall opened and the maid, Maudi, walked in with a plate of letters, four to be exact. Elinor thanked her before taking the letters and opening the first one. She read over the letter and her eyes widened._

_"Fergus..." He looked up at her worried tone and even Merida, Elsa, and the triplets stopped eating to glance over at what was wrong. Elinor held up the letter with wide eyes. "The princess of Arendelle is having a ball in celebration of her sixteenth birthday and has invited us to attend."_

Chapter 6,

Elsa had a strange inkling that her strange reaction to Arendelle was about her when her mothers eyes met briefly with her own before she turned way, leaving her just as confused as before.

"Mother, is everything okay?" She asked, truly wondering what was going on. Her mother passed a look her fathers way before setting the letter down and pushing it away slightly, quickly regaining her composure, smiling at her.

"Everything is fine, though your father and I need to talk to you about something important after dinner." Now she knew something was up, that both of her parents where hiding something from her.

She nodded. "Alright." Inwardly sighing she went back to picking at the small amount of food on her plate while her mother went back to reading the other three letters and her father and sister went back to gorging themselves on food.

A few minutes passed in silence when Elinor held up the other three letters with a bright smile on her face. 'At least there is some good news tonight.' Elsa though with a small, strained smile.

"Fergus, the clans have all accepted!" She announced with another bright smile and Elsa became suddenly wary when her father looked instantly nervous, like he was about to tell them something that they wouldn't like.

"What have all the clans accepted mother?" Merida asked quietly, not completely sure she wanted to know the answer.

Elinor put the letters down and looked across the table at her husband with a stern look. "Your father has something to discuss with you." She said, voice slightly rising at the end of her statement.

The reaction was instantaneous, he had just taken a sip when she demanded him to tell them something and the drink was quickly spewed across the hall. He coughed loudly, pounding his chest to keep himself from choking...most Likely.

Elsa rolled her eyes with a small smile and Merida just stared at him. He leaned down onto one elbow, waving the chicken leg with one hand at them. "Merida..." He didn't even finish his train of thought, trailing off just as soon as he had started, as usual.

She heard a loud sigh from the other end of the table and glanced at her mother, who was glaring at her husband before turning to them. "Merida, The lords will be presenting their son's as suitors for your betrothal! The clans have accepted!" She announced with another excited smile.

"Dad!" Merida shouted. Elsa flinched, knowing how much Merida liked her freedom to do whatever drove her. She had read up a little on the traditions and inwardly sighed when she noticed that she had completely forgotten about this one.

"What? I...you...she...Elinor!" He looked just as torn as she felt, she had always believed that her little sister would marry for love, not a person she had never met before.

"Honestly, Merida! I don't know why you're acting this way. This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand." Elinor said sternly, trying to get her point across.

Merida dropped her head onto the table with a loud groan as their mom continued talking about it. Elsa wasn't sure how to comfort her on this so settled for a hand on her younger sisters shoulder and squeezing it gently.

Not even noticing her hand Merida shot up. "I suppose a princess just does what she's told!" What happened next pretty much ended as a shouting match between the two of them.

"A princess does not raise her voice!" Calming herself she patted the letters. "Merida, this is what you have been preparing for your whole life." The attempt at trying to calm the fiery red-head failed when she jumped out of her chair and tore her bow off of the back of the seat.

"I won't go through with it, you can't make me!" She yelled out once more before disappearing out of the dining hall.

Standing up Elsa glanced over at her mother. "Would you like me to go and try to talk to her?" She asked and her mother sighed softly, head in hands, and nodded. Bowing slightly she took out of the room at a brisk walk.

"How am I suppose to help her accept this!? Even I don't like it, marrying someone you don't know." She talked quietly to herself as she walked down the stone hallways. She couldn't figure out the answer to her own question by the time she arrived at her sisters door.

Moving close to it she heard the sounds of metal hitting wood and shook her head with a sad grin. 'Her anger management has always been hitting things.' She thought before opening the door and walking in the room.

Merida quickly stopped hacking at her bed post with the sword she had and looked over at her with wide eyes. "Elsa! Why is this happening!?" She cried out quickly and loudly, obviously scared about what was going to happen to her.

Closing the door behind her Elsa leaned on it and crossed her arms. "Sadly it's tradition. It is nothing mother or father can change. Doing so could mean war with the other three clans. I don't like it any more than you do though, believe me."

Sighing softly Elsa shook her head. "Merida, I know how much you love your freedom and trust me when I say I would take your place if I could." Hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that, not really wanting to get married off to someone she didn't know either.

"I wouldn't ask that of you, ever, you know that." Merida sagged slightly and dropped the sword on the bed, laying down next to it. "I am scared, I'm just not ready." She said softly, curling into herself.

Pushing off the door Elsa walked over to the bed and sat down on it, rubbing small circles on her sisters back. "I am sorry about this whole thing. If there is anything you need simply ask me alright."

Merida nodded in her arms. Trying to find something motivating to say Elsa stopped rubbing her sisters back. "Who knows, perhaps one of them is seriously handsome! He could rule while you enjoy life like father does." Reaching around she poked Merida's side, causing the younger girl to jump slightly.

Merida groaned loudly. "I don't know and I don't care! I don't want to get married." Elsa sighed softly, not really winning this whole talk here. Giving up on trying to cheer her up that way she reached with both hands digging them into her sisters ribs, viciously tickling her.

A loud scream could be heard almost throughout the entire castle, quickly followed by laughter as Merida remained unable to escape the onslaught. After a little while Elsa stopped and her sister stayed down, gasping for breath.

"I give!" She yelled, weakly pushing away Elsa's hands.

Elsa smiled softly down at her sister and patted her gently on the shoulder. "Things will always turn out right in the end, you just have to believe that they will, don't give up hope." She said, attempting to sound encouraging.

It took a few seconds until Merida finally got out of her shell and set up. "I don't know, you know how mother is when she has something planned. It's almost creepy how that when she has to do something how well it gets done."

That was true, it was almost creepy. No matter what it was if their mother had a task to get done she set upon it with an almost hellish ferocity.

Shuddering slightly Elsa shrugged and leaned closer to her sister. "Hey, tonight when mom and dad go to sleep...wanna Build a snowman?" She asked. There wasn't even time for Merida to reply when a sharp pain seemed to slam into her skull.

Closing her eyes tightly and covering her head with her hands the images of a little red head girl swam through her skull. Images of her and the girl building a strange looking snowman and playing on an ice covered floor.

Multiple images swam through her mind, the pain almost overwhelming. There were images of two people, a man with orange hair and moustache and a woman with brown hair pulled up in a bun.

She thought she heard someone scream out in the background but couldn't place who it was not matter how hard she tried. It seemed like forever until the images finally started to fade and the darkness of unconsciousness started to pull forward.

The relief from the pain was welcome and she didn't feel her legs give out as she collapsed, not even feeling the arms that caught her before she could slam into the floor. Her hands fell from her head and she opened her eyes to see someone large above her.

Feeling someone pick her up she allowed her eyes to close as she fell into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile somewhere not to far away...

A cloaked figure walked into the loud and noisy Scottish pub. This country was completely foreign to him, not usually visiting this far up north to his own country. The people here dressed horribly, all wearing things only the peasants of his own land would wear.

Looking around he finally spotted an empty table in the shadows and, before anyone else could take it, he took his seat there. Leaning back into the chair he sighed softly, honestly wanting to gag at the smell.

He sat there for a while drinking a bit of their mead, surprised at how much better it was than theirs, to remain inconspicuous to the people there. Eventually who he was waiting for finally showed up.

The door opened and a shorter, skinnier, man wearing a dark blue cloak walked in. Sitting up a bit straighter he lifted his hand, signaling to the newcomer where he was. The figure walked over and sat down in the chair across from him.

"You said you found what you were looking for?" The newcomer asked. He nodded and pulled out a small piece of paper with a sketch on it. The other guy looked at it for a second before sighing and nodding.

"Good, now remember what I said. Just a warning nothing else. I don't want things to become to bad between our country and this one. War with them would cripple us." He stated with a loud sigh.

The first man looked in confusion. "What do you mean war would cripple? We are much stronger than these people!" He hissed out harshly and the other man shook his head with a strangled laugh.

"Stronger? Defiantly not. These people have survived only through fighting. We would be obliterated if we ever went to war. Now go and do as I have told you." The first man nodded and left the tavern quickly, leaving the second person there to smile into his mug.

Finally, things are starting to look up.' He thought and continued drinking.

_**A.N**_

_**So I know, slight cliffhanger. I was not sure how to write this chapter so I did my best. Please review...at Least five reviews before next chapter..And tell me if I did alright. I will continue with my update progress.**_

_**Also I was wondering what you all would think of a sequel when this is done. Perhaps of Elsa going to Burk(How to train your dragon). I have plans for the end from an idea that a reviewer has given me. Also after this story I might post a Hobbit/Frozen crossover so if anyone has any ideas just message. Also if there are any grammatical errors please let me know, I am using a spell check online cause I don't have word. Thank you all!**_


	7. The Talk

_**I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, or both. Thank you. As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate. Also I know the author notes are the same just don't have anything new to say. Sorry.**_

_**Also I am thinking of a sequel to this crossover with How to train you dragon. If anyone has any ideas on it please message or review. Thanks.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_"Good, now remember what I said. Just a warning nothing else. I don't want things to become to bad between our country and this one. War with them would cripple us." He stated with a loud sigh._

_The first man looked in confusion. "What do you mean war would cripple? We are much stronger than these people!" He hissed out harshly and the other man shook his head with a strangled laugh._

_"Stronger? Defiantly not. These people have survived only through fighting. We would be obliterated if we ever went to war. Now go and do as I have told you." The first man nodded and left the tavern quickly, leaving the second person there to smile into his mug._

_Finally, things are starting to look up.' He thought and continued drinking._

Chapter 7,

Elinor had been rubbing her temples in exasperation, trying to think of a way to pacify her youngest daughter on the suites business. She really hoped that Elsa was able to get her to understand but knowing Merida's personality, probably not.

On the other side of the table her husband continued eating as if nothing had happened. Sometimes she wished she could have his and their daughters freedom and the ability to be carefree but sadly it was not meant to be.

Sighing softly she leaned back in her chair and glanced down at all the letters and invitation. "Fergus...what Are we going to do?" She asked softly, barely loud enough to be heard.

He stopped eating and looked at the door where their daughters had disappeared. "I suggest we talk to one and tell the other the truth. She is old enough now to know what really happened."

Elinor dropped her head in her hands once more. They had both decided not long after they had adopted Elsa not to tell her where she came from unless she had asked, something in turn she had never done.

She had acted so afraid of her powers when she had first woken up that they feared that if they sent her back and found her family the girl would have been hidden away, possibly even told that she was a monster.

Knowing what she would have to do she nodded. "Your right, as usual." She told him with a small smile. He did always have a way of telling her just what she needed to hear.

He smiled back, and went back to eating. Suddenly a fear filled scream filled the dining hall causing both her and Fergus to jump, him spilling his plate of food onto the floor. "Mom, Dad!" Merida's voice carried down.

Jumping up she started out of the hall when she heard a loud crash and the shattering of dishes behind her. Stopping she turned around just in time to see Fergus cut the rope that tied his leg to the leg of the table with his sword.

They ran up the stairs to her room just in time to watch Merida catch Elsa as the her legs gave out. Fergus quickly walked over and took the unconscious girl in his arms. "Merida what happened here!?" He asked as he left the room.

The younger girl had tears falling freely and she shook her head. "I..I am not sure. We were talking and she started tickling me. After all that she asked if I wanted to build a snowman then she grabbed her head as if it hurt and collapsed."

Elinor opened the door and Fergus walked in the room, laying her on the bed. She took off her boots and covered her up with a thick fur blanket. Reaching down she brushed a platinum blond lock out of Elsa's face and sighed.

Standing straight she turned to Merida. "Merida, you and I need to talk." With that said she ushered her youngest out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Fergus sitting in a chair next to the bed.

Elsa did not wake for a while and Fergus had started to doze off in the chair until the sound of a door creaking open woke him up. Looking over he saw the boys standing there with Elinor right behind them.

"They wanted to come over." She said and the boys ran over and jumped up on the bed, curling into their older sister and falling promptly asleep. That simple act astounded both parents, the boys having never really just been able to fall asleep but they did adore their older sister with a fierce passion.

Fergus smiled down at the boys and looked back up at his wife, who quickly pulled up a chair and took a seat next to him. "How did the talk with Merida go?" Elinor rolled her eyes and let out a heavy breath. "That bad?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what to do." She said with heavily.

Standing up Fergus walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Speak to her dear." He suggested.

"I do speak to her, she just doesn't listen!"

The hand on her shoulder left and Fergus grabbed his chair and turned it towards her. "Pretend I'm Merida, speak to me." He told her, softly though so that he wouldn't wake up Elsa.

Scoffing Elinor shook her head and looked at the fire next to them. "I can't do this!"

Fergus shook his head. "Sure you can." She looked over at him with a small glare and he smiled. "There's my queen...here We go. I don't want to get married! I want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset." He said in a voice, trying to sound like Merida...failing Miserably.

Smiling softly at the act Elinor took a deep breath. "Merida, all this work, all the time spent preparing you, schooling you, giving you everything we never had, I ask you, what do you expect us to do?"

Standing up she started pacing in front of her husband. "I understand this must all seem unfair, even I have reservations when I faced betrothal."

Forger's eyes widened at that and he looked up at her with a shocked expression but said nothing as his wife continued to talk. "We can't just run away from who we are. But are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost? If you could just try to see what I do, I do out of love. I think you'd see, if you could just listen."

When she was done she let out a breath and sat heavily back into her chair. "Now the only thing is you have to actually talk to her." Fergus said and placed a hand on his wife's knee, squeezing it gently.

Elinor looked up at him and was about to say something when another voice cut in. "Dad, your impersonation of Merida was horrible." A voice croaked out, almost to softly for anyone in the room to hear.

Both parents turned to the bed and saw Elsa awake, still slightly groggy looking though. "Elsa are you okay!?" Fergus asked quickly, moving to stand next to the bed, his wife right next to him.

Elsa shook her head. "My head is killing me." She tried to sit and was quickly helped up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Her father handed her a small glass of water, which she greedily drank down, throat feeling much better afterwards.

Elinor moved a bit closer to the bed. "Elsa, what happened?" She asked softly, worried about what the answer might be.

Closing her eyes Elsa tried to remember what had happened. "I had asked Merida if she wanted to build a snowman and next thing I knew my head felt like it was going to split in two. There were images of a little red haired girl and myself as children making a snowman. As well as two adults, a woman with brown hair and a man with orange hair."

Shaking her head she sighed. "That's all though, just faces no names. It's like I should know who they are but I don't." Letting out a heavy breath she opened her eyes and looked back up at her parents.

She watched as both her parent shared a strange look before her mother turned back to her. "Elsa, I think it is time you know where you really come from."

She had always known she was adopted. Her parents having been the ones who had asked her in the first place. Thinking back she remembered the letter and how her mother had reacted when she had read it. "You adopted me from Arendelle didn't you?"

Their eyes went wide and her mother scooted a little closer to her. "How did you know?" She asked softly.

Elsa chuckled softly and shook her head. "I am not as unobservant at Merida sometimes tends to be. The way you acted with the letter and now this, I kind of put two and two together." She said with a small smile.

Her mother looked at her father, who nodded, then turned back to her. "Yes, your father found you in Arendelle after you tripped, hit your head, and fell into the fjord." Elsa reached up and brushed the scar on her head.

"Did you ever try and find out who my birth parents where?" She asked and when her mother shook her head a small feeling of betrayal, from never telling her before, flickered through her. "How come?"

"When you woke up you seemed so frightened both of yourself and of your powers. Your father and I were afraid that if we sent you back to your original home that you would have been locked away from the world, called a monster, or worse." She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them sadly.

She could understand where her parents were coming from with that. Had it been someone like her sister or brothers, and had she been in her parents shoes, she probably would have thought the same way...doing The same thing.

She didn't feel so angry anymore but from the looks on her parents face they were afraid of what she would do or choose, probably not sure if she would choose to stay or leave for Arendelle to find her birth parents.

Smiling softly she reached over as far as she was able and put her hand on top of her mothers. "You both will always be my parents and this will always be my family. Nothing will ever change that, not even my birth parents."

Fergus and Elinor seemed to almost sag with relief and they both let out a small breath. "We love you so much Elsa, you are our daughter and no matter what will always be." Fergus stood up and hugged her gently, making his way out of the room not long after.

Once he was gone her mother stood up and looked down at her and the triplets. "The clans will be coming tomorrow. We will discuss everything at breakfast." It was plainly obvious that she didn't want to go through with this whole marriage thing.

Nodding her mother walked out of the room, though not before hugging her, and shut the door behind her. Sighing softly Elsa looked down at the boys with a small smile. "Why do I have this strange feeling that things are not going to work out the way mother wants them to?" She asked herself.

Leaning towards the bedstand she blew out the candle and settled in for the night, those same faces she had seen earlier filling her dreams.

_**A.N**_

_**Sorry this update took so long. Truthfully wasn't really sure how to write this chapter but the upcoming ones should be much better, finally getting into the thick of the story. Also I already have a plan for the sequel, it being a frozen/brave/HTTYD crossover. If anything is wrong in this chapter then please do not hesitate to tell me. Thank you.**_


	8. Suitors

_**I do not own Frozen, Brave, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, or both on the previous chapters. Thank you. As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate. Also I know the author notes are the same just don't have anything new to say. Sorry.**_

_**Also I am thinking of a sequel to this crossover with How to train you dragon. If anyone has any ideas on it please message or review. Thanks.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_Once he was gone her mother stood up and looked down at her and the triplets. "The clans will be coming tomorrow. We will discuss everything at breakfast." It was plainly obvious that she didn't want to go through with this whole marriage thing._

_Nodding her mother walked out of the room, though not before hugging her, and shut the door behind her. Sighing softly Elsa looked down at the boys with a small smile. "Why do I have this strange feeling that things are not going to work out the way mother wants them to?" She asked herself._

_Leaning towards the bedstand she blew out the candle and settled in for the night, those same faces she had seen earlier filling her dreams._

Chapter 8,

Night passed way to quickly for her taste. One minute she had just been falling asleep and the next, the boys were jumping on the bed trying to wake her up, easily and quickly succedding.

Letting out a breath of annoyance she opened her eyes and sat up, glaring at her brothers, who know were just sitting down, attempting to look innocent. "You know, unlike mother and father I don't fall for your little I'm innocent act." She stated with a small grin.

Shaking their heads the boys jumped up and ran out of the room, quickly shutting the door behind them. 'Probably running off to find out what other kind of trouble they can get themselves into.' She thought with a wry smile.

Getting up she walked to her wash room and cleaned herself up with a quick shower before getting out and drying herself off. Rooting through her closet she came out with a pale blue dress that looked similar to her mothers green dress.

The differeances was that this dress had sleeves that went down to her elbows and were flush against her arms. It was also a v-neck dress and the the dress flared out slightly from the waist down.

Once dressed she brushed her wet hair, using her powers she froze the water then made it vanish, leaving her hair completly dry, and pulled it back into a loose french braid that hung over one shoulder. Last but not least putting her hands together she focused her powers. The hum of magic flowed through her and when she opened up her hands again a pair of snowflake earings and a snowflake pendants with an ice chain sat in her hands.

'These will match perfectly.' Smiling at her creation she put on the adornments and put on her shoes before walking down to the dining hall. Along the way she heard her mother and Merida talking. Not wanting to interupt she shook her head slightly and continued on her way.

Inside the dining hall her father and brothers were already dressed and chowing down on the food that lined the table. "Elsa, you look beautiful!" Her father called out and she smiled with joy and a little bit of pride.

"Thanks dad! How long is Mom and Merida supposed to take up there?" She asked with a small laugh, sitting down in her chair at the table.

His eyes went to the stairs and he shrugged with a roll of his eyes. "Not sure, knowing those two it could be long past breakfast before they even show themselves." He said with a chuckle, continuing on with his meal.

Shaking her head with a smile she put some fruit and a bit of meat on her plate before eating, not 'stuffing her gob' as her mother would say though. Breakfast was almost done when Merida and her mother came down.

Merida was wearing a dress that almost seemed to tight for her and her mother was looking happier than she had in a long while. Once down her mother sat down with ease but Merida seemed to have some trouble taking a seat.

Now that everyone was seated Merida got a good look at her and turned to her mother, clearly pouting. "Mum! Why does Elsa get to wear a nice dress and I am stuck with this!?" She cried out, pleading, wanting to change into something more comfortable.

Her mother sighed and rolled her eyes. "Merida, what you are wearing is the customary type of dress that a woman would wear when suiters are coming." She said and Merida crossed her arms, frown on her face.

She let out an exhasperated breath and sagged in her chair. Elsa smiled softly and gave her a gentle nudge under the table, trying to reassure her. Merida glanced up and returned the smile before turning to her plate and piling it high with food, quickly digging in.

The rest of the meal passed without conversation and everyone ate in silence. Finally the time came for them all to migrate to the throne room that they did with a small amount of haste. Merida of course hanging in the rear with Elsa.

The throne room was busy and Elsa walked over to where she would be sitting, Merida right next to her. Her eyes roamed the hall and landed on a guard, quickly letting out a small breath of annoyance as she saw her brothers easily hack off half of his moustache.

"The clans are a coming!" One of the guards near the gate shouted out. Her mother rushed out onto the floor.

"Places everyone!" She yelled and people seemed to instantly scatter to where ever it was they belonged at the moment.

Sitting down she watched with a sad smile as her sister had trouble just sitting. The dress, at least in her opinion, was going a bit overboard. Reaching over she grabbed Merida's arm and pulled her back into her seat.

The girl literaly just fell back until she was sitting. Their mother came over, double checking them probably, giving Merida a hand sign that meant to sit up straight and tucking a small strand of hair under her hood...thing.

Both girls knew how much of an OCD person their mom was but it still bugged both of them, well one more than the other. Reaching up when her mom wasn't looking she pulled the strand of hair back out only to have her mother turn back around and tuck it back in.

Elsa watched out of the corner of her eye as Merida brought back out the strand of hair once their mother sat down. Shaking her head slightly she smiled at the younger girl before the loud noise of the door slamming open drew her eyes to the large group of men entering the throne room.

The clans had never officaly met her before but when they walked in she could tell most of their eyes were one her for some reason. Looking out at the crowd she saw the three different colors of the clans and behind each of the clan leaders stood their sons.

Her father stood up and faced the large gathering. "So, here we are! The four clans! Uh...gathering...uh...for..."

Elsa inwardly shook her head and smiled. 'Father never was able to talk in front of alot of people. Don't know why though.' She thought with a smile.

She barely managed to hear her mothers sigh of exhasperation. Next thing she knew her mother had stood up to try and give him a hand...or finish what he was saying for him. " The presentation of the suitors!"

Her father nodded slighly. " Aye The presentation of the suitors!" He said as she was halfway through. The clans clapped or banged whatever weapon they had against their sheilds. "Clan Macintosh!"

The man with the blue face and shoulder tatoo stepped foward. "Your majesty, I present my heir and sire, who defended our land from the northern invaders and, with his own sword, stabbed and vanquished thousands more!"

The boy stepped foward and did some strange trick with his sword. Elsa rolled her eyes at the display and barely repressed the small giggle that tried to come forth when Merida pulled her hood over her face

"Clan MacGuffin!"

The larger man on the right now got a chance. "Your majesty, I present my eldest son, who scuttled the Viking war ships with his bare hands. Vanquished two thousand more."

Had the boy not been so big a round he would have probably been pretty cute. At least that 's what she though. Glancing at her sister she noticed her actually look at the boy instead of hiding away.

"Clan Dingwall!"

Elsa let her eyes go to the stranger elderly man standing on the stool. "I present my only son, who was besieged by ten thousand romans and he took out their whole armor single handedly, with one arm. He was..."

Standing next to where he pointed was a large man, about as large as her father, covered in scars, tan, and quite intimedating. She couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the man and quickly noticed that even Merida was staring at the man. 'Perhaps we found her at least someone decent...' She thought.

Next thing they all knew Lord Dingwall seemed to get flustered and walked over to the man, grabbing someone else and pulling him out from behind. The new guy was a short and if not lazy looking boy. "With one arm, he was steering the ship, and with the other he held his mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet."

'Then again perhaps not...' She rephrased her thoughts and mentally sighed at the younger boy across the hall.

"Lies!" A random person out in the crowds shouted.

Lord Dingwall seemed to straighten up and ran over a bit, glaring out into the crowd. "What? I heard that! Aye! Say it to my face! Or are you a scared sniffling jackanape? Afraid to muss your pretty hair?"

Lord Macintosh laughed and brushed at his own unruly hair. "At least we have hair!" He commented back.

Next was lord MacGuffin. "And all our teeth!" He said and the crowd laughed harder and harder. Elsa facepalmed and sighed at the crowd. 'This is gonna be bad.' She thought, slightly annoyed.

MacGuffins son tried to say something but alas his accent was so thick no one could understand. All she caught was thow and something about a caper. Lord Macintosh stepped in. "And we don't hide under breeches, you grumpy old troll!"

The entire crowd broke out laughing, even her father. She could tell Merida wanted to laugh as well but like herself was desperatly trying not to.

"You wanna laugh, huh? Wee Dingwall!" Lord Dingwall shouted at his sone and next thing anyone knew a massive brawl broke out between everyone. No one was really targeting anyone in particular just fighting against each other.

There was something off though. Elsa felt uneasy about something, something here was not right. She felt exactly like she did when she meet Mordo'u for the first time. Glancing around the hall her eyes met a another pair.

Across the hall was a man dressed in all black, saftly hidden in the shadows. For some reason he continued to look at her, like he knew her from somewhere. Her eyes met his and he held up a small dagger, twirling it in his hand before dissapearing into the shadows behind him with a smirk.

'Something's wrong.' She thought to herself. Elsa knew she would have to tell her father and mother but pushed it to the back of her mind and turned her focus back to the large brawl going on in the throne room with a troubled look on her face.

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I already have the next chapter written so I will post it in a couple of days, leave you all at the somewhat cliffy for a little bit. I am hoping to at least get this story to at least 20 chapters. I should be able to accomplish that and will continue to try and update every few days. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**_


	9. Challenge

_**I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all those who have read, reviewed, etc. Thank you! As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate. Also I know the author notes are the same just don't have anything new to say. Sorry.**_

_**Also I am thinking of a sequel to this crossover with How to train you dragon. If anyone has any ideas on it please message or review. Also I have been asked to write a Frozen/Tangled crossover. If there is anything anyone wants to see in particular then please just message.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_There was something off though. Elsa felt uneasy about something, something here was not right. She felt exactly like she did when she meet Mordo'u for the first time. Glancing around the hall her eyes met a another pair._

_Across the hall was a man dressed in all black, safety hidden in the shadows. For some reason he continued to look at her, like he knew her from somewhere. Her eyes met his and he held up a small dagger, twirling it in his hand before disappearing into the shadows behind him with a smirk._

_Something's wrong.' She thought to herself. Elsa knew she would have to tell her father and mother but pushed it to the back of her mind and turned her focus back to the large brawl going on in the throne room with a troubled look on her face._

Chapter 9,

The feeling of wariness dissipated almost as quickly as it had come. Watching a bunch of men fight and squabble for no reason at all was quite amusing for her, causing her focus to be turned away from the strange man that had vanished as soon as the fighting started.

Shaking her head she sighed and turned back to the men who were fighting in front of her. Honestly the fight was childish but still it was more like a bunch of brothers beating up on each other than a serious fight anyway.

Glancing around she watched, and rolled her eyes at the same time, as her three little brothers took off into the crowd with their wooden swords...and 'was Hubert holding a mace?' She had to do a double take but they had quickly disappeared from her view.

The brawl continued until finally her father had stood up, though not without some pressure from her mother, and walked towards the group. "Shut it!" No sooner had he yelled than the hall became deathly quite, all members with eyes on him.

"Now, that's all done! You've had your go at each other, show a little decorum. But no more fighting!" He said, without a single stutter this time.

The stone tile on the floor next to Lord Dingwall shifted and Elsa knew the boys were up to something. When it moved aside and all three boys popped out she should have stopped them. 'Then again, this might prove to be interesting.' She thought to herself with a smile.

Next thing she knew the fighting had started all over again, this time though her father had joined the fray. Laughing slightly she smiled at them before Merida tapped her elbow lightly. Looking down she saw her younger sister pointing at the stairs.

"You know, if we sneak out now I might be able to avoid getting married." She said, eyes darting from her mother to her father, hoping no praying that she could get out of this mess her parents had put her in.

Shaking her head Elsa patted her sisters hand gently. She really did not want her sister to go through with this. Every suitor here seemed to either be a complete tool or simply just not all in the head.

She wanted to say something comforting when suddenly her mother stood up and started walking into the fray. Elsa could only watch in awe as every man in the room bowed their heads and got out of the way as quick as they could.

Not long after her mother was then dragging the lords and her father to the front. Elsa smirked at the way she had then whipped. Her mother let go of her fathers ear and stood in front of everyone.

The Lords bowed down. "Sorry, me queen. I feel terrible. My humblest apologies." "Sorry." "We mean No disrespect." They all said their apologies and Fergus looked over at his wife.

"Sorry, love. I...I Didn't..." She turned her head away, obviously annoyed at him and he sighed. "Yes Dear" With slumped shoulders he made his way back to his seat and punched his palm with his other hand, staring at Dingwall the whole time.

Elinor seemed to be in thought for a second before clearing her throat. "Now then, where were we? Ah, yes. In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion."

Elsa watched with a little curiosity as Merida's eyes seemed to light up and she mouthed 'first born' to herself. Shaking her head she glanced over at Merida. 'That girl is up to something. But perhaps there is something I can do for her in all this.' She thought, an idea and loophole coming to mind.

Thankfully she had spent many years studying tradition and along the way she had found out many interesting things.

"And thus, compete for the hand of the princess of DunBroch. To win the fair maiden, they must prove their worth by feets of strength or arms in the games. It is customary for the challenge be determined by..." Her mother continued talking and she steeled herself and interrupted her mother before she could finish what she was saying.

Pushing herself up off her chair before her sister could move she stood tall and proud. "I will not deny the laws of tradition, but I have heard enough! I am Elsa of the clan Dunbroch. I am the adopted child of the noble clan thus there are duties that I am not obliged to fulfill as a princess. But I cannot and will not ignore the duty by fate that is bestowed upon me; and that is the duty as the elder sister! Whosoever desire to take my sister's hand in marriage must prove himself worthy, to fight for what he truly believes. Now arm yourselves and prove it to me; I AM YOUR CHALLENGE!"

Her voice rang clear and true throughout the hall, laced with authority and the regailty of a true queen. Even her mother had stopped to stare at her in shock and awe. The Lords were about to complain but she silenced them with a sharp glare that could have frozen them in place had she attempted to use her powers.

"My Lords, as you all well know I am known for being an excellent swordsman, one of the best in the land. What is a mere contest in comparison. Should one of your sons best me in the ring then you will not only earn my sisters hand in marriage but the title of having bested me. It would bring honor to your country as well as your sons. I leave this up to you to decide."

She allowed a few moments for her words to instill pride in the men. The lords smirked and nodded, bowing at her once more before straighten up. She looked at her mother and knew there was nothing she could do now.

Her mother glared at her but said nothing...well At least at the moment. "Let the games begin!" She called out and all the men cheered. Letting out a small breath of relief she smiled at Merida.

Standing up her sister, father, and brothers left the room leaving her with her mother. Elinor walked over to her briskly and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "What do you think you are doing!" She said, voice raising an octave.

Bracing herself for this she nodded. "I read up in the traditions and noticed there was a part where is said that should a sibling wish to test the sutiors then they could, adopted or not." She said and squared her shoulders.

Her mother let go of her shoulders and shook her head. "Some times I wish you would get your head out of the books and be a free spirit like your sister. You find to many loop holes where there shouldn't be any." She said, exasperated at the whole exchange.

Laughing lightly she shook her head. "No you don't, then you wouldn't have someone to counter balance Merida's ability to never study." Her mother rolled her eyes at her with a soft laugh and only nodded.

"I suppose. But next time consult me when you are going to do something like this, had it gone bad you could have seriously embarrassed me as well as your father. Most men do not take kindly to being challenged by a woman."

Scoffing Elsa waved her hand at the main door. "Bah, they will think of me as more than a woman when I get through with them."

"That's what I worry about. There might not be anything left of the boys when you are done thrashing them about the ring like you do your fathers soldiers from time to time." She said and sighed, walking towards the door. "Go change, can't have you fighting in a dress now can we."

Before her mother could come back and tell her she wasn't going to do this she ran up to her room and threw on a pair of brown pants that were loose enough for her to move in, a pair of mid calf leather boots, and a white long sleeve tunic.

Grabbing her sword she strapped the belt around her waist and ran outside. Heading for the stables she noticed that winter was already saddled and waiting for her. 'Thanks mom' She thought before leaping into the saddle and gently kicking his sides. "Come on boy!"

He took off at a full spring, making good time to where the games were being held. Once she got near the crowd she slowed winter down to a walk and continued looking around until she saw the large tent like structure that her family would be sitting in.

Getting off winter she walked the rest of the way and tied his reigns to a post that was next to the structure. Walking inside she saw her family sitting down, enjoying the games. Elinor caught sight of her and motioned at the empty seat.

"Mine as well sit down and wait." She said before turning her eyes back to the games. Elsa knew her mom was pretending to be angry. Her father merely winked at her with a bright smile and her sister and brothers stared at her in shock.

"Why would you do this for me!?" Merida asked loudly.

Chuckling Elsa sat down. "No one marries my little sister unless I know they can take care of her. Besides, let's me see what kind of a man they are." She said and leaned back into the seat, waiting for the games to begin.

Meanwhile across the field, partially hidden by a tent. The same man that had spotted his target in the throne room now saw her sitting in a different outfit with a sword at her waist. That girl had some guts doing what she did.

Bet she doesn't even know how to use that thing, just putting on a good show.' He thought with a sneer. Perhaps he would take a little more enjoyment out of his job than he previously believed.

Straightening his outfit he walked into the crowd and disappeared into the throng of people coming towards the ring to see what would be going on.

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now I know some of you are asking why Elinor did not get mad at Elsa. Truthfully I wasn't sure how I was going to write this and decided that if she found a loop hole like that then perhaps I could continue with the plot that I was going on. If anyone has any different ideas about how it could have been written then please let me know. Also please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**_


	10. Newcomer

_**I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all those who have read, reviewed, etc. Thank you! As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate. Also I know the author notes are the same just don't have anything new to say. Sorry.**_

_**Also I am thinking of a sequel to this crossover with How to train you dragon. If anyone has any ideas on it please message or review. Just beat Lightning Returns on XBOX! Best game EVER! well sorta.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_Target in the throne room now saw her sitting in a different outfit with a sword at her waist. That girl had some guts doing what she did. _

_Bet she doesn't even know how to use that thing, just putting on a good show.' He thought with a sneer. Perhaps he would take a little more enjoyment out of his job than he previously believed._

_Straightening his outfit he walked into the crowd and disappeared into the throng of people coming towards the ring to see what would be going on._

Chapter 10,

Elsa leaned back in her chair and watched the games with a smile. Everyone was happy and competing in friendly games of strength or skill in some form or fashion, whether it be throwing logs or golf or many other things that were going on today.

The blaring sound of a horn cut through the crowd signaling that it was almost time for her to take the stage. The people gathered around the large wooden fence that had been set up in preparation for the sparring matches.

Looking across she could see the three Lord's sons with their dulled down swords in hand. Standing up her mother stepped forward with her father on her arm. "Today you are here to test in the skills of your arm in a challenge of swords. Each of your sons will challenge my Eldest daughter and the man that wins will be the victor in the games. The rules are no foul play, no attempting to kill one another. Let the games begin!" She said and the crowd around them all cheered.

Letting out a small breath Elsa stood up and walked down to the ring. Before she angered she unhooked her sword and handed it to one of her fathers soldiers in exchange for the same dulled down one that the others had.

New sword in hand she stopped under the rope that marked off the ring and stopped inside. "Come at me whenever you feel prepared enough." She said and the boys looked at each other before Lord McGuffin's son finally entered.

The sword looked like a dagger as he held it. 'Oh boy, he may just shatter my sword in one swing.' Elsa thought as she looked at him. Shrugging to herself she held up her own sword and waited for him to make is move.

He didn't move and Elsa rolled her eyes and took the initiative by swinging her own weapon first. She shouldn't have been surprised when the boy only went on the defensive, doing the best he could to simply block her strikes.

Continuing on the offesinve she saw Merida muttering something to her father before both of them laughed softly. 'Well I suppose I should finish this before it embarrassed him or his parents.'

With a quick flick of her wrist his sword went flying into the dirt besides them. With the sword out of his hands she watched with curiosity as he seemed to visibly relax. She patted him on the shoulder with a soft smile.

"You did good, not many can continue blocking my attacks that long." She told him quietly enough so that his father wouldn't be able to hear.

He nodded and returned the smile before leaning a little closer to her ear. "I did not want to hurt you." He said and her eyes widened in shock. This boy who earlier had such an accent you couldn't understand him had talked perfectly now plus he was going easy on her!

With that said he grabbed his weapon and walked out of the ring. 'He is nice, he might be the one for Merida, balance out her wildness.' She thought, trying to see how the two of them would work together. He would rule while her younger sister would be out doing whatever she would do.

The next one up was the egotistical boy who thought to highly of himself. The smug smirk he wore really made her want to beat him so badly that it would bring him down to earth. "I will go easy on you princess don't worry." He said with a smirk.

Elsa bristled a little and her eyes were sharp as she glared at him. Not bothering to bring herself down to his level with a retort she merely raised her weapon back up as a form of challenge.

As she would have expected from him, he made the first move, running forward with his sword up. 'His form is sloppy, amateur.' She parried and blocked his strikes, letting a few get a little to close for comfort to make is already huge head bigger...as They say the bigger you are the harder you fall.

Blocking one more blow she switched into the offensive, quickly and easily pushing him back towards the rope that marked off the edge of the ring. He did manage to get a good one in though, switching one of her own attacks and moving back into the offensive for a bit.

'Well he's not that terrible, perhaps a few years he might actually be half decent.' She thought with a grin. Eventually she managed to disarm and trip him at the same time, pointing the tip of her sword near his throat.

"I win." She stated calmly, watching with a little bit of inner satisfaction as horror flooded across his face from being beaten by a girl, at least that's what she could guess.

She moved her sword away, letting him up. He grabbed his own weapon with a huff and stomped out the ring, pouting the whole time like a child that didn't get his way.

After him was the strangest one of them all. Elsa watched as he stood staring at nothing in particular and letting the sword swing back and forth in his hands. It was like he was in la la land and nothing was really gonna bring him out of it.

His father had to push him into the ring for him to get there and Elsa would have facepalmed had it been befitting a princess. He stumbled in, and fumbled with the sword, trying to get the weapon up.

Best to help'. Elsa walked over and grabbed the sword, properly putting it in his hands before backing off a bit, raising her own.

The boy came at her, taking weak swings, not even really trying. She blocked them or moved out of the way, not wanting to bother expending to much effort when he wasn't either. They continued for a while before he almost seemed to get bored and when she struck out he dropped his sword on the ground, making it look like she disarmed him.

'He is more than he seems.' She thought, noticed that had he really been trying he may have had a chance. Before he could leave she picked up his sword and handed it to him. "Here and continue working, one day you will be better than anyone." She told him, trying to give him a little motivation.

He seemed to perk up at the compliment and walked out of the ring. Smiling she turned around to give the name of the victor when she noticed that Merida was no longer sitting in the chair where she had last been.

"I am Merida, Firstborn to clan Dunbroch. I challenge you for my own hand!" Elsa spun around at the sound of her sisters voice and saw Merida inside the ring with a sword in hand.

"What are you doing!" She hissed out. Merida ignored her and charged forward before she could look to her parents for advice.

Suprisingly her younger sister was good with a sword. The younger girl attacked relentlessly, not letting her get a move in. Elsa saw her mother get up and start moving towards them with a furious look on her face.

'Oh boy, here comes trouble.' She thought with a sigh. Merida must have noticed her not paying attention because next thing she knew her sword was a few feet away and Merida's was pointing at her.

"Merida!" Her mother ground out and grabbed the younger girl by the arm, pulling her away from the ring and towards the castle with haste. It didn't take much time for the two of them to disappear leaving everyone in a state of confusion, especially her and her father.

"Merida's in so much trouble." Elsa whispered to herself. She was about to leave the ring when she saw a figure in black walk towards it. When he got to the rope he looked at her, though she couldn't see his face underneath the hood.

"May I have permission to challenge you to a duel?" He asked, his voice deep and soft. This was the same man she had seen in the throne room messing with the dagger while staring at her before he had disappeared into the shadows.

Looking over at her father she saw the same confusion on his face that was probably on hers. "This is your choice." He simply stated by eyed the stranger with mistrust and suspicion. Sighing she turned back to the stranger.

"You may." She turned to the soldier that was next to the rope and got her normal sword back and held it, waiting for him.

Reaching up the man unhooked his cloak and took it off, draping it over one of the wooden posts next to him. When he looked back at her he smirked in amusement.

Once the cloak came off Elsa's eyes widened. The man was about twenty one if not a little younger, a dark tan, black hair cut short to where it barely reached the base of his skull. Under the cloak he wore a pair of black pants, black boots, and a black tank top to match.

He was also in really good shape if the definition of his arms and abs where anything to go by. He smirked at her, apparently noticing the way she had been staring at him. Shaking her head to snap herself out of it she glared at him and held up the sword.

"Come on!" She demanded and charged forward to meet his blade.

_**A.N**_

_**So who is this mysterious man in black? Who knows what this battle will bring about! I am sorry for not updating in so long, work has been really hectic lately and I wasn't sure how to write this chapter and make it interesting without taking away from the original movie itself. If anyone has any ideas that might make it better then please let me know so that I can try and fix the chapter to be more interesting. This half of the story should only be about five or so chapters depending on how the writing goes. I will most likely have another chapter out sometime this weekend. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you.**_


	11. Jerk!

_**I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all those who have read, reviewed, etc. Thank you! As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I am sorry for not updating in so long, work has been a pain so updates have been slow. I will try to updated this weekened. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate. Also I know the author notes are the same just don't have anything new to say. Sorry.**_

_**Also I am thinking of a sequel to this crossover with How to train you dragon. If anyone has any ideas on it please message or review. Just beat Lightning Returns on XBOX! Best game n**_

_Previous Chapter_

_Reaching up the man unhooked his cloak and took it off, draping it over one of the wooden posts next to him. When he looked back at her he smirked in amusement._

_Once the cloak came off Elsa's eyes widened. The man was about twenty one if not a little younger, a dark tan, black hair cut short to where it barely reached the base of his skull. Under the cloak he wore a pair of black pants, black boots, and a black tank top to match._

_He was also in really good shape if the definition of his arms and abs where anything to go by. He smirked at her, apparently noticing the way she had been staring at her. Shaking her head to snap herself out of it she glared at him and held up the sword._

_"Come on!" She demanded and charged forward to meet his blade._

Chapter 11,

In Arendelle...

Anna walked through the hallways of her home with downcast eyes. "I can't belive it's been eleven years already." She mumbled sadly to herself. It had been eleven years since Elsa vanished and not long after a furneral had been held.

That day was one of the worst she had ever had and the second time was when her father died out at see when he traveled to the kingdome of Corona to visit her aunt, they two had lost their daughter when she was but a baby and had been searching ever since.

Sniffling quietly she reached up and grasped the charm that she wore. It looked like it was made of crystal but was strangely cold. She had once thought it was ice, having had dreams of snowmen and ice magic, but her parents swore that it was just an unatrually cold charm.

For some reason though she could not quite rememeber much of her sister when they were children. Even today though she felt that her mother was hiding something from her, something vital.

Whenever she brought up her older sister her mother would almost seem to draw into herself and changed the topic. Her mother had taken Elsa's dissaparence and funeral hard and when her father died her mother hid herself away, coming out only for food and the duties of a ruler.

Finally after much persuading she had finally gotten her mother out and even into the town. The fresh air seemed to do both of them good and things slowly went back to the way they were. Since then though both her and her mother had been closer than ever.

While walking to her own room she hear sobs coming from behind her mothers closed door, something that was hardly ever done anymore. Moving closer she pressed her ear up against the door and realized that her mother was grieving alone.

_'Why didn't she tell me she was sad?'_ Most of the times on this day they would try to be as happy as possible for Elsa's sake, not wanting to spend that day depressed and instead remembering the joy that was her.

Opening the door she saw her mother staring at a small picture and with closer inspection realized that it was a family painting that they had done when both sister and father were still alive.

Stepping inside she walked over and sat next to her mother and stayed strong for the both of them as her mother leaned over and hugged her, continuing to cry her heart out. '_I will always be here to be the strong one.'_ She thought with a small, sad, smile and hugged her mother tighter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Back with Elsa...

The sound of steel against steel rang out through the crowd as both swords clashed against each other. Elsa's eyes became ice as her opponet blocked her strike with ease, not even bothering to use both hands to hold his weapon.

He smirked down at her and pushed her sword back, moving in with his own strike. Agnling her sword she parried his strike and struck out at him once more, glaring when his sword came up once more in an effortless block.

"Come on now princess, I thought you were one of the best? Stop holding out on me and fight me for real." He taunted with a smile of amusement that lit up his whole face.

_'Fine, he wants me to go all out, best not leave him dissapointed then.'_ She thought with a small smile. Using a bit more speed and strenght she ducked under his strike and moved the sword towards his abdomen, forcing him to jump back or get skewered.

He looked down at her sword and nodded. "There much better, now lets do this for real." This time he charged first and brought his weapon down in an overhead strike. Sidestepping she blocked the sword and pushed it away, manuvering herself so she faced his back.

He seemed to realize his mistake quickly and ducked down, rolling away from both her and her sword. He lept back up to his feet and moved again.

They kept at it until both were heaving for breath and sweaty. _'He is good.'_ Elsa thought with a smile. It had been a long time till she had faced someone of his caliber and it felt good to use all her skills in a match.

They moved again but this time both swords were in a a dead lock. Both struggled against each other and Elsa saw something in his eyes she had never seen before, it was something she could not place. He was staring at her like she was the only one around.

SHaking her head she pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on the match in front of her. He must have noticed her distraction because in just a second her sword flew out of her hands and she fell to the ground as his leg swept her feet out from under her.

The only emotion that came to her at that moment was shock, shock that she had been beaten, but mostly at having been caught not paying a bit of attention. He chuckled softly at moved to help her up when a small metal ball flew into the middle of the ring.

Elsa watched in confusion as his eyes narrowed and suddenly the sound of something popped before the entire area was engulfed in a thick smoke. Coughing she got to her feet when that strange man stood behind her.

REalization struck and her eyes widened. "You were not here simply to fight me in the ring were you?" She hissed out and he shook his head, even though she could not see it.

"No princess I was not. I was sent to deliever a warning. Plans have started in motion and should you go to Arendelle then your life if forfeit."

A deep cold settled in the pit of her stomach. The fog around them started to clear up and she heard the man sigh softly. _'It sounds like he really didn't want to deliver his warning.'_ She thought with confusion at the events.

Suddenly she found herself spun around and staring face to face with the man who once again held that look that she had seen eariler. "Forgive me." He asked before quickly leaning in and brushed his lips against hers before pulling back with a smirk. "Have to give the princess a reward for giving me a good match."

Next thing she knew he had dissapeared into the smoke. "ELSA!" Her father's voice carried through the disspating smoke. All coherent thoughts had fled when he had kissed her and she had collapsed to the ground on her kness, sitting there staring at the direction in which the man had fled.

_'He, he kissed me! We only met once and he still kissed me!' _Her mind ran a mile a minute and she could still feel a strange heat where his lips had met hers. It was only then that the anger and embarassment came full force.

She could feel her face head up as it turned red in both emotions. _'He stole my first kiss! He stole it without my consent and even before giving me his name ! Jerk!' _She mentally envisioned herself kicking him or slapping him, or anything that made her feel at least a little better.

Her father walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder, bringing her out of her mental fuming, causing her to jump and spin around. "Elsa, are you alright lass?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

_'I don't think I should tell him.'_ Nodding she looked around. "I am, though I would have liked to know the name of the stranger I sparred with. He was good."

Chuckling her father gave her a small nudge towards her horse. "Go on home lass, I am going to settle down the Lords before an all out war starts. When you get there can you try and find your sister and mum, they are probably having a shouting match by now and knowing them it wont stop until somebody steps in."

Elsa sighed and nodded. Her mum and sister have become known for their arguments that could last hours if not stopped. Grabbing her sword she sheathed it before jumping up into the saddle and riding towards the castle, though not without at least one last glance behind her to see if she could spot those emerald eyes among the crowd.

When she arrived at the castle she immediatly noticed that Merida's horse was no longer in the stables. "Wonder what happened?" She questioned herself before getting off and handing the reigns to one of the stable hands.

Walking inside she looked around for her mother, knowing Merida was not there at the moment. Eventually she came to her mothers room and saw her mom sitting on the ground holding a bow that looked burnt and the string broken.

"Mum?"

Her mom's eyes shot open and she looked up with tear filled eyes. Elsa walked into the room and kneeled next to her mother and looked down at what she now could tell was Merida's bow. "Mum, what happened?"

Her mom broke out into fresh tears and sobbed into her hands. "Merida and I got into a fight, words were said and things happened that never should have happened. After that she ran out and I don't know when she is coming back or even if she ever will."

Her mother sobbed harder and Elsa wrapped her in a hug and let her cry. "Don't worry, she will come back, after all where else is going to get her sweets?" She said, trying to lighten the mood if even by a little.

"Father will be coming back soon with the Lords." Her mother sagged a little before nodding and wiping the tears from her face.

"I will look around for your sister, you go ahead down to the throne room and stay with your father. Please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Elsa chuckled and nodded. She stood up and helped her mother up off the ground.

Nodding Elsa left the room after picking up the ruined weapon and placing it one of the small tables that were in the room. Leaving the room she sighed. _'Merida please be careful' _She prayed to whoever would listed and walked downstairs.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A.N**

**I know the twist with the strange man was probably not what anyone expected. There might be a future romance but who knows. Sorry for the long wait until the update, I am sorry and I will try to at least update once more this weeked some time. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I put in the small kiss because it was kinda funny to think of a flustered Elsa about her first kiss.**


End file.
